Interminable
by Faby Kaban
Summary: Aún después de todo este tiempo, su sonrisa continua generando algo extraño en mí. [One shot/Levi-Eren/AU/Muertes no gráficas]


**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias** : Yaoi. Muertes no gráficas. Universo Alternativo.

 **Pareja** : Levi / Eren.

* * *

 _Este one-shot participa en el "Primer evento de fanfics de Halloween" del grupo de Facebook "Riren & Ereri lovers"._

* * *

 ** _._**

 **Interminable**

 **.**

Sabes, Eren, hay días en que simplemente el mundo se aferra en recordarte lo miserable que eres y tú, como un frágil humano no puedes negar la verdad escrita en cada milímetro de tu cuerpo.

En esos días, como hoy, los recuerdos del evento que me tiene atrapado en este lugar no hacen más que repasarse en mi memoria.

¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo como, al parecer, lo hicieron todos los que estuvieron involucrados?

¿Cuál es la finalidad de seguir atormentándome con un hecho que no tiene vuelta atrás?

No lo sé. En realidad creo que no tiene razón alguna. Y por eso estoy aquí.

A mis 18 años fui testigo de la muerte de mi amante. Eso es todo.

Ahora, cinco años después, el recuerdo de esa noche no ha dejado de incrementar su peso.

Después de la separación de tus padres nada volvió a ser igual, comenzaste a cambiar lentamente pero todos decían, hasta tú, que era una reacción normal a la situación familiar, por eso no creí que tuviera sentido prestar demasiada atención.

Ignoré por completo la modificación de tus hábitos de sueño, el que perdieras el interés en asistir a la escuela, en salir con las personas, incluso que dejaras de comer en ocasiones. Atribuí todo a la situación y confié en que se pasaría pronto.

Sin embargo, cuando transcurrieron nueve meses y tú parecías ir en declive en vez de mejorar, tampoco hice mucho por averiguar lo que sentías o pensabas; me enfoqué en mi examen de ingreso a la universidad y pensé que estabas haciendo lo mismo, por eso no reclamé cuando dejamos de vernos tan seguido.

Tampoco protesté cuando las llamadas dejaron de ser constantes y para verte tenía que rogar encontrarte despierto o con ganas de salir al mundo. Pensé incluso, que habías comenzado a perder el interés en mí y nuestra relación.

Resultaba increíble que tuviera que enterarme por Mikasa de cómo iban las cosas con tus padres y saber, a medias, cómo estabas tú.

De verdad siento que fui un estúpido al enojarme por tus negativas a verme en vez de aferrarme a estar a tu lado e incitarte a hablarme, de cualquier cosa, pero hablarme al fin y al cabo.

¿Qué clase de novio no se interesa en que su pareja esté bien? Pues al parecer yo, sí, Levi, quien presumía de ser extremadamente observador, no supo identificar el momento para acercarse.

Por dios, ni siquiera tuve el valor para buscarte cuando desapareciste para todos por tres semanas enteras, y eso, eso ya resultaba suficientemente extraño.

Durante todos estos años no me sacado de mi mente ¿qué estarías pensando en esos días de soledad y tristeza? ¿Cuánto dolor se acumuló al percibir que todas las personas importantes de tu mundo se alejaban lentamente? ¿En qué momento se instaló en tu mente la idea de que todo estaría mejor sin ti? ¿Cuántas veces pensaste en la forma más eficiente de irte?

Mi mente se llena de tantas preguntas que resulta complicado procesarlas todas al mismo tiempo, pero creo que la más importante siempre ha sido: ¿Qué creíste que haríamos nosotros al enterarnos de tu muerte?

Créeme, no fue sencillo armarme de valor para ir a tu casa, encontrar las botellas vacías testigos de que tu madre bebió de nuevo, confirmar que tu hermana no se preocupaba por regresar a dormir y luchar angustiosos minutos para abrir la puerta de tu habitación, esa que tantas veces resguardó nuestros encuentros amorosos, para encontrar a la persona que más he querido en el mundo colgado de una de las vigas del techo.

¿Tienes idea del dolor que causa la presión en el pecho al intentar respirar? ¿Sabes cuánto arde la garganta al intentar expulsar el grito de terror que provoca comprender la escena? ¿Has pensado en lo angustiante que resulta pensar que unos segundos pudieron hacer la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte?

Sinceramente no sé de dónde saqué toda la fuerza necesaria para descolgar tu cuerpo y el temple para no desplomarme cuando comprobé que, además de estar completamente frío, efectivamente habías logrado tu objetivo.

Aún recuerdo a la perfección los pensamientos que pasaron por mi mente cuando, finalmente, caí en cuenta de la realidad, una realidad en la que, a partir de ese momento, ya no estabas.

Los acontecimientos a continuación, con toda sinceridad, no fueron agradables. Enfrentar a la policía, las primeras sospechas sobre mí, buscar a tus padres y hermana para enterarlos de la noticia. El sepelio lleno de hipocresía y un funeral que ojalá jamás hubiera sucedido.

No es necesario que te diga todo el sufrimiento que se acumuló dentro de mí, ni tampoco las horas que pasé rogando estar en un sueño, uno de que no he despertado.

Podría enumerar las personas que me dijeron que todo pasaría pronto, que era muy joven como para sufrir eternamente, que encontraría a otra persona que estaría a mi lado, ahora sí, para toda la vida.

¿Qué sabe la gente sobre las promesas que dejaste inconclusas y sobre mis deseos de estar junto a ti toda la vida?

Mi familia, tu familia, nuestros amigos, todos aseguraron que yo estaba exagerando y que sólo debía empezar a olvidarte, dijeron que con eso recobraría mi vida. Imbéciles.

Seis meses fueron necesarios para que mi cordura se fuera lejos, muy lejos, aunque no contigo. Tres intentos de suicidio después, ya estaba recluido en esta "institución de reposo"; sé que fue un alivio para mi familia, ya no tenían que cuidar de un desequilibrado como yo.

Los años que he estado en este lugar, lejos de ayudarme a superar tu pérdida, sólo han logrado que cree un caparazón enorme a mí alrededor, han hecho que dejé a los médicos y enfermeros pensar que me ayudan, pero no, en realidad sólo he creado el método perfecto para dejar, por fin, este maldito mundo.

No necesité más que un descuido para tomar una bata dejada en el consultorio de mi sesión semanal, cuidadosamente la escondí y la preparé cuidadosamente para que resistiera mi peso. A las dos semanas, mi escape estaba listo y no dudé en usarlo en cuanto las luces del pasillo se apagaron y la revisión de las 8 pm fue hecha; a partir de ese momento tendría dos horas para morir tranquilamente.

Cuando amarré la tela en uno de los barrotes de la ventana alta y la coloqué alrededor de mi cuello, lo único en que pude pensar fue en tu rostro, quizás podría verlo de nuevo alguna vez. En cuanto alejé la silla en que me había apoyado, comencé a sentir lo que, seguramente, tú también sentiste.

La falta de aire se hizo presente de inmediato, mis extremidades se entumieron, mi visión se nubló, un inevitable sentimiento de angustia se posó en mi poca consciencia y ahí, sólo ahí, me tranquilicé al saber que el final estaba cerca. Algunos minutos después, morí.

La enfermera encargada de mi pabellón se percató de lo sucedido en el siguiente rondín, ya era tarde. Llegaron de inmediato a descolgarme y se maldijeron por otro muerto, eso sólo aumentaba su trabajo.

Y yo, sin forma física, podría dedicarme a buscarte sin límites. Eso es lo que he hecho desde ese día.

Aún recuerdo todo lo que vivimos, creo que eso jamás lo olvidaré. Y ahora, después de, creo, 100 años, aún no te encuentro, quizás nunca lo haga.

Parece que, a final de cuentas, yo no estaba destinado a estar a tu lado, sino a morar en este maldito hospital al que, quiera o no, termino regresando cada cierto tiempo.

Lo más curioso, Eren, es que aún recuerdo tu sonrisa y algo en mi vacío interior parece temblar, es como un latido, un latido interminable, casi como si todavía tuviera un corazón.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _¡Hola!_

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado este corto, realmente corto, one shot._

 _Bye, bye!_


End file.
